Feliz año nuevo, Shinji
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Final de año, uno nuevo comenzaría en breve, pero una tragedia sucedió. ¿Acaso podrán enfrentar el dolor que este mundo les ha causado?


**Feliz año nuevo, Shinji **

(Asuka & Shinji)

* * *

_Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fanfic y la verdad ha sido un tormento ya que tenía mucha ideas que llevar a cabo, por lo que lamento mucho sino habían escuchado de mí, incluso puede que mi presencia no se notara, pero bueno, en estos momentos me encuentro contento de estar aquí con una nueva historia. Nos vemos. _

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo, Shinji.**

Era 31 de diciembre. El fin de año cada vez estaba más cerca y para Asuka, era una ocasión especial donde podía pasar tiempo en compañía de su adorado Kaji y demostrar de una vez que ella era mejor que Misato. Ella ya estaba lista, todo iba tal como lo había planeado desde hace semanas.

—Asuka, ¿ya estás lista? —habló Misato desde la cocina quien ya esperaba con ansias los platillos de Shinji—. Maldición, si este niño sigue cocinando así de rico me volveré un cerdo.

—Misato, ¿tienes labial? —Asuka estaba casi lista.

—Busca en mi habitación—gritó la mujer quien ya había apartado unas cervezas.

Asuka miró hacia la habitación de su tutora logrando ver como un aura oscura emanaba de la puerta.

—Definitivamente no me voy a arriesgar—se dijo a si misma mientras nuevamente se veía al espejo—. Esta noche seguro Kaji va a notar que soy mejor que Misato.

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, salió rumbo a su habitación. Ella lucía espectacular, como una modelo que estaba a punto de ir a su gran desfile nada más para opacar al resto de las concursantes.

Su atuendo era un vestido rojo de falda corta; para poder lucir mejor, agregó un collar negro y unas pulseras del mismo color junto a unos tacones carmesí que brillaban por lo bien cuidado que estaban. No lo iba a admitir, pero debía agradecerle a Shinji por ayudarla tras arruinar su atuendo en la mañana.

Por un instante, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al pensar en el idiota al que ya lleva tiempo conociendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, inmediatamente agitó su cabeza en un intento por alejar dichos pensamientos de su mente a los que consideraba algo malo ya que su corazón pertenecía al jefe de la sección 2 de NERV.

Tras unos minutos, los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero fueron Ayanami Rei en compañía de la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y su asistente, Maya Ibuki. El trío traía consigo algunas cosas para acompañar en la cena, siendo lo más notorio la comida de la primera niña quien al no comer productos de origen animal, trajo consigo una ensalada de frutas que se ganó una buena mirada por parte de Asuka.

—Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? ¡Pasen! —exclamó Asuka con gusto.

—Muchas gracias—habían dicho las tres al mismo tiempo.

Decir que el departamento estaba limpio era poco; las invitadas se encontraban asombradas de ver un lugar tan impecable como lo era el departamento de Misato. Por unos segundos Ristuko tuvo celos de no haber intervenido cuando Misato tomó la custodia del joven Ikari, pero al final era Misato quien más lo necesitaba.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Misato?—preguntó la doctora.

—Espero que se esté terminando de cambiar—fue la sencilla respuesta de Asuka—. Aunque creo que le fue muy duro no comer lo que estaba preparando el tonto de Shinji.

—¿Aún sigues llamándolo así? Creía que ustedes dos habían arreglado sus diferencias—dijo Maya—. Sé que no hablamos mucho, pero él en verdad te quiere.

Asuka se ruborizó de repente. Todo esto fue notado por Rei quien no podía esconder su curiosidad la cual fue notado por la doctora Akagi.

—Dime, Rei, ¿Acaso te gusta alguien? —la pregunta de la doctora provocó que Asuka prestara atención a lo que su compañera estaba por responder—. Puede que te guste alguien muy cercano a ti.

La chica se quedó pensando por un momento. Eran pocas las personas por las que sentía afecto, mejor dicho, solo eran dos las personas por las que sentía un afecto de verdad.

—¿Eso significa que las quiero? —preguntó Rei antes de dar una respuesta.

—Bueno, eso creo. La verdad, hace tiempo que nadie me pregunta algo como eso desde que Shinji lo hizo, pero sí, una persona que te gusta es alguien a quien quieres especialmente y siempre buscas que esté bien y sea feliz. El verla sonreír, el verla vivir es lo que más amas cuando alguien te gusta.

Las palabras de la doctora hicieron que ella se replanteara un momento su respuesta. Asuka estaba ligeramente molesta por el curso de la conversación, pero Maya y Ritsuko ahora querían escuchar de las propias palabras de Rei quién le gustaba.

—Esa descripción encaja de con Shinji.

—¡¿Te gusta Shinji?!

—Pensé que iba a ser otra respuesta.

Maya estaba sorprendida, aún cuando Rei tenía un rostro lleno de confusión, la abrazó y la felicitó ya que era algo muy lindo a palabras de la teniente Ibuki. La doctora miró de reojo a Asuka quien miraba a otro lado. Su lenguaje corporal era todo lo que necesitaba ella para darse cuenta de que la segunda niña estaba molesta con la respuesta que dio la primera niña.

Ella ya conocía los sentimientos de Rei y de Asuka de antemano, pero de vez en cuando una parte de su mente que había sido influenciada por Misato la terminaba obligando a hacer este tipo de bromas que en muchas ocasiones llevaban al hijo del comandante a recibir regaños de parte de la chica alemana.

—Vaya, pero miren qué tenemos aquí.

—Misato, en verdad tardas demasiado—habló la doctora para mirar y ver a su mejor amiga.

—Al menos en esta ocasión estás vestida como la mujer que eres, Rits.

La mujer dejó salir un suspiro. Ella no se había arreglado para complacer a Misato, pero tenía que admitir que lo hizo por recomendación de ella. Asuka hasta ahora miró bien el conjunto de las chicas las cuales las hacían lucir más lindas.

Ritsuko llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes el cual se parecía ligeramente al que llevaba Asuka, con detalles en la falda que era más adornada. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas mallas oscuras, llevando puestos también unos tacones negros cerrados que la hacían lucir como una mujer madura, pero que estaba al tanto de la moda.

Maya por su lado lucía algo sencilla. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido verde olivo que la hacían lucir muy joven. Ella, por contrario de su superior, llevaba unos tacones de plataforma abiertos en la punta que tenían un moño, siendo algo común en ella por anteriores reuniones que tuvieron; además, ella llevaba consigo unas pulseras un tanto raras, pero juveniles tanto en sus muñecas como en sus tobillos, siendo esto último lo que se ganó las miradas de Misato y Asuka.

Al final quedaba Rei, quien lucía un vestido celeste blanco que la hacía lucir algo inocente junto a un collar oscuro que lo adornaba una piedra en el centro. Ella no llevaba calcetas ni mallas, lo que hacía lucir sus piernas las cuales se torneaban mejor gracias a las zapatillas que la doctora Akagi le recomendó las cuales eran de color blanco y sencillas para alguien como ella.

—Todas se ven hermosas—elogió Misato—. Ahora sólo falta que llegue Kaji y el resto.

—Por cierto, Misato, ¿dónde está Shinji? No lo veo por ningún lado—preguntaba Ritsuko al notar la ausencia del chico—. ¿Acaso lo corrieron para que no viera antes de tiempo lo lindas que se pusieron ambas? —bromeó ella notando el sonrojo en ambas.

—¡N-No fue eso! —exclamó Misato totalmente avergonzada—. Solo faltaban unas cosas que él iba a comprar de último minuto, es todo.

La doctora Akagi deseaba creerle a su amiga, y aunque fuera cierto, sabía que ambas tuvieron pensamientos indecentes sobre el chico en algún punto de la tarde.

—Bueno, de todos modos no es como que Shinji se fijara en eso—comentó Ritsuko en espera de que alguna hiciera su movimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —y la que cayó había sido Asuka—. ¿Crees que el tonto de Shinji no se fijaría en nosotras, sobretodo en mí?

Maya y Rei estaban confundidas por lo que sucedía, más porque la segunda niña se encontraba realmente molesta por ese último comentario. Parecía que una batalla campal se armaría en el pequeño departamento en cualquier momento, pero antes de que eso sucediera, el teléfono de Misato sonó.

—Disculpen.

La Mayor se retiró por un momento dejando al grupo de mujeres seguir con su conversación.

Para Asuka, los comentarios de la doctora eran una evidente prueba de que buscaban hacerla enojar, pero ella no caería nuevamente en ese juego. La doctora al ver que no podía seguir con su juego, decidió aceptar la derrota que le impuso la segunda niña quien se sentía feliz de saber que pudo vencer a la mayor.

De pronto Misato regresó a la sala, pero su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y con unos ojos cristalinos. Nadie sabía lo que sucedía, por lo que Ritsuko fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Misato? —preguntó ella intranquila por el estado de Misato.

—Era Kaji quien llamó—habló la Mayor mientras intentaba no llorar.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Kaji?! —exclamó Asuka preocupada por su amor platónico.

—Él… Él se encuentra bien—respondió Misato, pero en ese momento sus ojos no aguantaron más derramando lágrimas amargas por todo su rostro—. Es Shinji… Kaji lo llevó al hospital.

Todas se quedaron paralizadas por un momento. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Kaji llevó a Shinji al hospital?

—¿Q-Qué le pasó a Shinji? —ahora la actitud de Asuka pasaba a ser una más suave, preocupada por lo que había esuchado—. ¡Misato! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Le dispararon! —gritó la tutora quien se derrumbó—. Le dispararon…

Nadie se esperaba aquella noticia en un día como este. Asuka no quería creer en lo que su tutora les había dicho, pero al verla llorar viéndola tan frágil simplemente la golpeaba con la realidad de las cosas. Hace tiempo que ella no se sentía tan frágil ante el mundo, pero nuevamente le mostraban que la vida podía ser cruel de muchas formas.

Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sin notarlo, ya estaba derramando lágrimas por la noticia de Shinji. Ella no sabía mucho del amor y del cariño, pero para ella, Shinji era la persona a la que su corazón más quería y por un momento en su vida temía perderlo.

La doctora Akagi no sabía que hacer en esta situación tan delicada. Sabía a la perfección de que no se trataba de una broma. Ella se agachó para ayudar a Misato a levantarse, diciéndole que iban a ir todos al hospital a ver cómo se encontraba el tercer niño.

Cuando Asuka escuchó esto, su corazón se paró por un momento al imaginarse las peores situaciones una vez que llegaran.

—Él va a estar bien, Asuka—habló Maya—. Shinji… Bueno, él es diferente.

La segunda niña miró a la teniente. Ella sabía a lo que se refería por lo que trató de tranquilizarse un poco.

—Él es el invencible Shinji—susurró ella sintiendo un dolor cada vez más fuerte en su pecho—. Él no va a morir.

El hospital de NERV era una de las instalaciones médicas más avanzadas del mundo. En aquel lugar se podían lograr maravillas, incluso después de la escasez de insumos causada por el Segundo Impacto. Aquel lugar se encontraba casi en silencio, pero dentro de una habitación un grupo de médicos se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente ya conocido por todos.

Afuera de dicha habitación se encontraba el jefe de la sección dos en compañía de un grupo de jóvenes en espera a que el doctor saliera y les informara la condición de su amigo, pero apenas habían pasado escasos minutos desde que llegaron y sabían que era situación de mucho tiempo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cobarde para usar un arma? —masculló un joven alto; Suzuhara Touji, amigo cercano de Shinji se en encontraba en verdad molesto y triste por la situación que vivieron.

—Touji, nadie sabía que eso iba a pasar, además él… —a su lado se encontraba su amiga e interés amoroso, Horaki Hikari, quien lo acompañaba en ese momento para reunirse en la fiesta que se daría en el departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi—. Los doctores podrán salvarlo, después de todo él es el invencible Shinji como le dice Asuka.

—Ella tiene razón, viejo—habló Kensuke Aída mientras juagaba con su cámara—. Shinji no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente y tú lo has visto.

Touji quería responder, pero sus amigos tenían la razón después de todo.

Kaji miraba con admiración las amistades que Asuka y Shinji forjaron. Si algo era esencial en estos momentos era la amistad, una que sea pura y fuerte como la que el hijo del comandante de NERV había forjado.

El tiempo pasó y todos esperaban las noticias del doctor. De repente unos pasos fueron escuchados haciendo que el cuarteto volteara a ver de quienes se trataban.

—Llegaron—habló Kaji—. Lo siento mucho, Misato.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó la mayor con tristeza—. Él…

—Llegamos a tiempo gracias a que las MAGI trazaron una ruta—respondió el mayor—. Los doctores de inmediato iniciaron la cirugía sin estar dentro de la habitación para salvarlo. En estos momentos se encuentra aún en ella.

Misato rompió en llanto tras escuchar eso. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediera?

—¿Va a estar bien? —ahora fue el turno de Asuka quien tenía un rostro lleno de temor y preocupación.

—Solo nos queda esperar a lo que diga el doctor, Asuka—fue la respuesta de Kaji quien noto la mirada de la joven—. Creo que el va a poder salir de esto, ya que después de todo él ha salido de peores situaciones.

La segunda niña miró a quién fue su tutor sonriendo un poco tras dichas palabras.

—Es cierto—dijo ella—. Él es un tonto que siempre me vence.

Kaji soltó una pequeña risa. Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que ese corazón buscaba a alguien que la entendiera, que se sintiera igual que ella. Tras conocerlo, él sabía que Shinji era diferente y por lo tanto, sabía que él podía ayudarla.

Y no estaba equivocado.

—Muchas veces no sabemos el valor de lo que poseemos hasta que es demasiado tarde. Yo no valoré nunca mi amistad con Misato y cuando terminamos supe que una parte de mí había fracasado. Tener la oportunidad de verla nuevamente y poder estar con ella es una de las cosas que he agradecido, Asuka. No quiero que ustedes dos cometan los mismos errores que ella y yo cometimos en el pasado. No son adultos, pero aún pueden construir un camino donde al final puedan ser felices.

Asuka guardó silencio por unos segundos. Ella entendía las palabras, pero no las había comprendido nunca.

Habían pasado por diversas situaciones, algunas que eran simplemente irreales a su parecer, pero las cuales forman parte de esos momentos que ella guardaba en su corazón y que de alguna forma la hacían sentir feliz incluso cuando parecía todo lo contrario. Tal vez el sentimiento era diferente, tal vez había cambiado con el tiempo; no importaba cómo lo viera, ella lo quería.

Eran aún unos niños como siempre les decían, pero también habían sido metidos en un mundo de adultos donde todo era tan diferente. Esto era una prueba de ello. Él no estaba en el hospital por un ángel, sino por un humano, uno al que defendía siempre que los enviados de Dios aparecían.

Podría ser que la humanidad debiera extinguirse, pero sabía de antemano que él no pensaría de esa forma. Él buscaría darles una oportunidad a todos antes que dársela a sí mismo. Nunca intentó ser mejor que ella, pero lo era al final y eso era algo que ella admiraba incluso cuando sus emociones intentaban negarlo.

—Kaji…

—¿Sí?

—¿Él y yo podemos…?

Asuka había bajado su mirada. No estaba lista aún para aceptar por completo lo que sentía en verdad, pero su tutor logró leerla al verla.

—Él te ama, pero creo que necesita que una genio se lo diga, ¿no lo crees?

La segunda niña soltó una risa. El dolor que su corazón sentía de alguna manera comenzó a esfumarse.

El tiempo pasó en aquel lugar de manera que todo les parecía eterno. Los doctores seguían trabajando para salvar la vida de aquel joven mientras informaban algunas cosas a la jefa del proyecto Evangelion.

Kensuke, Toji y Hikari se encontraban dormidos en una banca. Kaji había acompañado a Misato por un poco de café para poder soportar el tiempo y no quedarse dormidos con el fin de saber el estado del tercer niño. Todo era estresante para los presentes, pero sabían que debían mantener la calma ya que en más de una ocasión su amigo había evadido a la muerte.

—Creo que lo mejor será llevar a los chicos a casa—sugirió Kaji.

—Sus familias deben estar preocupadas—dijo Misato a la vez que meneaba su bebida caliente—. Pero entiendo que se preocupen por él.

—Todos nos preocupamos, Katsuragi—respondió el jefe de la sección dos con algo de humor—, unos más que otros.

La Mayor no entendió al principio lo que su ex novio le dijo, pero entonces recordó lo preocupada que estaba cierta chica por su compañero.

—¿Crees enserio que ella esté interesada en él? —preguntó asombrada notando la sonrisa traviesa de su acompañante—. No puedo creerlo… Creo que ya no los dejaré solos si en verdad ella es como dice ser.

—¿En verdad crees que ella se aproveche de él?

—No lo dudo ni un segundo.

—Creo que eres un poco paranoica—habló Kaji con cierta burla que Misato no dejó pasar ya que esta le lanzó un pedazo de pan que había comprado—. Eso es un desperdicio de comida.

—¿De verdad? Mejor ve y llévate a los niños, después hablaremos de esto.

Kaji le tomó la palabra a Misato y fue en busca de los compañeros de Asuka y Shinji quienes se rehusaron a irse, pero tras hablar un rato y explicarles la situación, optaron por despedirse e ir a sus casas para acompañar a sus familias en el inicio de año que estaba a escasos minutos de iniciar.

La Mayor notó como Asuka se despidió de todos incluidos a los amigos de Shinji notando como ella les juraba que él iba a estar bien y que nuevamente podrían pasar tiempo juntos con el fin de darles esperanzas en un momento como este. Para ella esto era diferente, tal vez esta noticia fue mucho para la joven oriunda de Alemania, pero sin duda había un semblante diferente en ella.

Los minutos pasaron y nuevamente apareció la doctora Akagi con una sonrisa en su rostro que iluminó al trío de chicas que quedaban afuera de la sala de cirugías.

—Creo que es momento de darles algunas noticias—dijo ella—. Maya se encuentra en estos momentos llenando algunos papeles por mi, pero creo que al final pudimos hacer algo por ustedes tres.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Ikari-kun? —preguntó Rei de inmediato sorprendiendo un poco a todas.

—Bueno, creo que ya es mucha tortura para ustedes—Ritsuko en ese momento miró a la puerta donde se encontraba el tercer niño sonriendo de forma apenas visible—. Los doctores le han salvado la vida…

Los rostros de todas parecieron cobrar vida nuevamente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar y un sentimiento de alivió calmó los estremecidos corazones de las compañeras del Ikari. Para la doctora esto era un milagro, pero sabía perfectamente que no todo iba a ser fácil a partir de ahora.

—Él probablemente despierte en un rato más, por alguna razón la anestesia no quería hacer efecto en él—explicó ella mientras miraba en dirección de donde debería encontrarse él tercer niño—. A partir de ahora, Shinji necesitará cuidados especiales y sobretodo no estresarse más de la cuenta, por lo que se los voy a preguntar ahora a las tres, ¿pueden en verdad cuidar de Shinji? ¿O prefieren que lo mande a vivir con una especialista en lo que se recupera?

Las tres no supieron responder inmediatamente. ¿Acaso Ritsuko se había vuelto loca?

Asuka estaba a punto de gritarle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su superior trató de hacerles entender. Misato se preparaba para discutir con Ritsuko sobre tal decisión, pero fue detenida por la mano de Asuka quien le había tomado del brazo.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere—dijo Asuka en un tono triste—. Simplemente le haríamos mal.

Para Ayanami, era extraño que la piloto Soryu se comportara de esa forma, pero no tardó en comprender a lo que ella se refería con hacerle mal.

Sí lo pensaba bien, desde que se conocieron, Shinji no la había dejado de lado ni una sola vez buscándola siempre para apoyarla y dándole una razón para sonreír. Nunca más se volvió a tratar de las órdenes del comandante, ni de las de la doctora Akagi o de nadie más; ahora se trataba de ella y lo que buscaba hacer en el mundo y todo fue gracias a él.

Misato miró detenidamente a las dos niñas. Ambas parecían haberse rendido, pero al ver los ojos aliviados de ambas supo que no había razón alguna para discutir la decisión que su amiga pudiera tomar.

—¿Creen que es lo mejor para Shinji-kun? —preguntó Misato mientras intentaba no llorar por la decisión que las tres tomarían.

—Yo no soy capaz de dejar de ser una tonta—habló Asuka quien nuevamente estaba llorando—, pero si es lo mejor para él, prefiero que así sea.

—Ikari… No, Shinji-kun ha sido de ayuda para mí—dijo Rei quien sonreía con sinceridad pese a que sus lágrimas buscarán decir lo contrario—. Queremos ser de ayuda para él, incluso si eso significa alejarnos para que él se pueda recuperar.

Era increíble ver a las tres estar de acuerdo en algo siendo esto algo que se veía pocas veces. Tal parecía que ese chico que le temía a todo esto logró cambiarlas para bien.

—A veces me dan ganas de no tomar estas decisiones—declaró Ritsuko—. Maya, por favor contacta a la especialista y dile que sí mañana me puede acompañar para acondicionar el departamento de Misato.

—Entendido.

Maya no dudó ni un segundo en tomar las órdenes de su senpai sintiéndose feliz por la decisión que ella había tomado con respecto al hijo del comandante.

—Asuka, Misato; como ustedes dos son las que lo van a cuidar más tiempo espero que en verdad no alteren la vida de Shinji en lo que se recupera. No quiero que la actitud usual de ustedes ponga a Shinji bajo mucho estrés, ni mucho menos deseo enterarme que recibió alguna agresión física, y con eso me refiero a ti, Asuka.

La nombrada asintió con pena ya que no le encantaba ser expuesta.

—Rei, yo después me encargaré de que seas capaz de estar al pendiente de Shinji cuando sea necesario. No te preocupes, todo estará bien y podrás hablar nuevamente con él como sueles hacerlo.

—Entendido.

Sin que la doctora lo notara, Asuka gruñó a lo bajo por el trato que Rei recibió. Detestaba en verdad que en muchas ocasiones pareciera que todos preferían a la muñeca sobre de ella, pero no era un momento para discutir, al menos no por ahora.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el médico que atendió la cirugía de Shinji. Todas se sintieron aún más aliviadas al saber que no habían sido tan graves las heridas que recibió debido a la oportuna atención de Kaji y de los agentes de la sección dos de NERV.

El trío de chicas, aún con duda, preguntaron si podían quedarse con Shinji recibiendo una negativa por parte del doctor, pero entonces Asuka decidió insistir aún cuando Ritsuko le ordenó parar. Todos conocían de antemano la terquedad con la que solía actuar la segunda niña, pero ahora se notaba mucho más desesperada que antes por tener una oportunidad de estar a lado de su compañero.

—Solo esta noche, por favor—pedía ella casi desesperada.

—Asuka, no es momento para que le pidas al doctor algo como eso—regañó Ritsuko quien ya había hecho mucho por las tres—. Discúlpenos, nos retiraremos muy pronto por lo que no será necesario que nos quedemos.

Para Asuka esto era inaceptable, pero sabía que discutir no la llevaría a nada. Sí tenía que esperar, esperaría a Shinji el tiempo que sea necesario, pero ahora no lo abandonaría.

—Bueno, puede que podamos hacer una excepción—comentó el doctor quien recibió mucha atención del parte del grupo—. Casi es año nuevo, por lo que les puedo ayudar para que pasen un rato en compañía del paciente, claro, siempre y cuando sigan las indicaciones que les demos.

Como si de un milagro se tratara, las tres podrían acompañar a Shinji en fin de año y cuidarlo el tiempo que las dejen estar con él.

—¿Qué opinas, Rits? —preguntó Misato en un tono alegre.

—Por favor no vayas a beber cerveza mientras estás en la habitación, mucho tengo con las dos niñas de aquí como para tener a otra más.

—¡¿Me llamaste niña?!

—Créeme que si no estuviera Kaji, estarías discutiendo con Asuka todos los días por ver quién se lleva la atención de Shinji, más de lo que lo hacen siempre.

La Mayor no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a ver a otro lado con el fin del ocultar su rubor ya que ella misma sabía de su ligera atracción por el chico al cual visitó en algunas ocasiones cuando este dormía.

Una vez las enfermeras prepararon todo, las tres ingresaron a la habitación donde vieron el cuerpo del chico postrado en una cama larga y sin moverse. Parecía que esa imagen siempre les iba a doler por más que lo hayan visto así, pero si de algo estaban seguras Misato y Rei, es que Asuka tenía razón en llamarlo invencible.

Ritsuko había sido informada también que debido a la naturaleza la de las heridas, este no necesitaba estar sedado por mucho tiempo. Todo había sido un susto, incluso para ella. Ese niño era valioso, no solo por su rol en esta guerra en contra de los ángeles, sino para el trío de fans que tenía por amigas que se encontraban a su lado esperando a ver en qué momento él abría los ojos.

El tiempo pasó, Kaji había regresado de su pequeño viaje a las casas de los amigos de Shinji y Asuka. Él había sido felicitado por el doctor de quién recibió las buenas noticias. Afuera de la habitación del chico se encontró a Ritsuko quien soportaba a unas dormidas Misato y Rei las cuales se encontraban abrazándola buscando en los hombros de ella un lugar para descansar.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Kaji había llamado la atención de la doctora quien frunció el ceño en señal de molestia—. Creo que Katsuragi duerme como una niña a tu lado, lo mejor será no despertarla.

—Deberías llevártela, casi no me deja descansar por sus brazos que me aprietan—exclamó la doctora—. A todo esto, ¿ya te dijeron las buenas noticias?

—¿Qué Shinji se encuentra bien? Ya me lo dijo el doctor.

—No me refiero a eso, ve en la habitación.

El jefe de la sección dos no entendía a la que se refería su amiga y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la niña que a cada momento lo acosaba con su amor.

Al momento que se asomó hacia adentro, una felicidad indescriptible invadió la mente del hombre que no conocía los rastrillos. Justo frente a él se encontraba una de las imágenes más tiernas que podía ver, que aunque era incorrecta por el momento, le daba tanta tranquilidad a su alma.

—¿Cuánto tienen así, Rits? —preguntó él.

—Poco tiempo, estas apenas y duraron unos minutos despiertas antes de caer rendidas—señaló la rubia mientras les daba un par de besos a sus dos niñas—. No le digas nada de esto a Misato, o te aseguro de que tú próxima revisión médica de cavidades la haga un hombre.

—Comprnedo—respondió nervioso Kaji—. Solo me alegra que ellos se encuentren mejor.

La imagen que Kaji veía, aquella escena que logró incluso calmar a la jefa del proyecto Evangelion, no era más que la imagen de Asuka recostada en la cama con Shinji quien se encontraba abrazándola de forma protectora. Ambos dormían, pero incluso en la condición en la que el chico se encontraba, parecía muy conforme con la presencia de la chica quien dormía con tranquilidad.

No era un buen final de año, pero sin duda sería un mejor inicio de año para todos y de eso no había duda.

—Feliz año nuevo, Shinji.


End file.
